Una razón
by Misila
Summary: Terence no entiende. No entiende el significado tras las palabras que lo han encerrado en esa agonía, ni tampoco entiende por qué lo hizo.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Especial ¡Feliz Aniversario!_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Una razón**_

o—o

La profesora McGonagall no tarda en entrar de lleno en los encantamientos proteicos, deteniéndose sólo cuando alguien tiene dudas. Sin embargo, a los quince minutos el número de jóvenes que aún no se han perdido puede contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Terence, sentado solo en la última fila, no ha hecho un esfuerzo por atender ni siquiera al principio. La carta que tiene arrugada en el bolsillo parece flotar extendida ante sus ojos, las palabras repitiéndose sin cesar desde la primera vez que las ha leído. Intenta visualizar el significado de las grafías negras, pero no lo consigue. Y, mientras no pueda, nada podrá sacarlo del estatismo en el que está atrapado. Para Terence, el tiempo se ha detenido cuando ha leído el mensaje.

—No sólo es el movimiento de la varita —explica la profesora—; es el conjunto lo que…

Terence quiere salir de ese estado. Quizá, si logra asimilar qué ha pasado…

_John vuelve del colegio con las rodillas desolladas, aunque no está triste. Se lo ha pasado en grande con sus amigos y está deseando contarle a su madre lo que han hecho. Y a Michael y Terence, pero sus hermanos están en el mercado y en Hogwarts, respectivamente_.

McGonagall riñe a los gemelos Weasley por estar jugando con uno de sus cacharritos. Terence vuelve a concentrarse en su hermano.

_Aurora Higgs no abre la puerta, pero John sabe cómo forzar la cerradura. Un tímido "¿Mamá?" se cuela por los pasillos, mientras la inocencia se prepara para marcharse tras nueve años con el niño._

—Weasley, una más y le explicarán al director qué es tan divertido. ¿Entendido? Bien. Como decía…

_John no encuentra a mamá. Sólo le queda un sitio donde buscar._

_El ático._

_Aunque esté prohibidísimo_.

La respiración irregular de Terence es, junto a la explicación de McGonagall, lo único que se oye en el aula. Alicia Spinnet se gira hacia él.

—Higgs, joder, intento… —su expresión cambia cuando lo mira—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Terence está aferrado al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos. Intenta escapar de una ensoñación que ahora es pesadilla, pero ve a su hermano subir las escaleras con más nitidez que a Spinnet.

_La puerta está entreabierta. Eso es raro. Tras respirar hondo, John se aventura a echar un vistazo en el interior_.

Algo se rompe.

Toda la clase lo mira. Terence, por su parte, tiene los ojos fijos en el bote de tinta que ha reventado sin querer. El líquido negro ha salpicado a sus compañeros, y corre por las vetas como si fuera sangre.

—¡Señor Higgs! —exclama McGonagall—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Terence mira alrededor, desorientado. Spinnet está mirando su túnica manchada de tinta; la profesora tiene la palabra "brazo" a medio escribir. Algo más adelante, Adrian y Graham lo miran con la misma preocupación que Terence ha visto en sus ojos durante el desayuno, cuando ha recibido la maldita carta.

_Y mamá_.

Terence no puede seguir ahí. Se pone en pie.

—Me voy —anuncia.

—¿Cómo? —probablemente sea la primera vez en años que alguien interrumpe así una clase de McGonagall—. Señor Higgs, ¿ocurre algo?

_Colgada de una viga_.

—Muerta —responde Terence con un hilo de voz. Para él es explicación suficiente—. Me voy —repite.

Nadie lo detiene.

Cuando recorre varios pasillos dando tumbos y temblando como si tuviera fiebre, el joven se detiene. Apoya la espalda en la pared y cierra los ojos; la cabeza le da vueltas. Un sollozo se atasca en su garganta, mientras la imagen que debe de haberse quedado grabada en la retina de su hermano lo atormenta, amenazando con hacerle vomitar el desayuno.

_Muerta. Muerta. Mamá_.

Los pensamientos de Terence no tienen coherencia; lo atrapan y lo asfixian, impidiéndole ver otra realidad diferente a ésa. Su madre está muerta.

Echa a andar sin rumbo. Quizá busque a Aurora Higgs. Quizá sólo una razón.

Cuando se cansa de buscar, se deja caer en el suelo, luchando por respirar bien.

Y por entender.

o—o

Adrian agradece que la profesora McGonagall haya fingido creerse que se encuentra mal y le haya permitido buscar a Terence. Corre por los pasillos con los ojos bien abiertos para ver a su amigo. Recorre varios pisos, maldiciéndolo en voz baja y deseando que su suposición no sea correcta.

Lo encuentra en el pasillo del séptimo piso, hecho un ovillo junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Adrian se acerca a él y se agacha a su lado.

—Terence —le pone una mano en el hombro. Su amigo alza la mirada; no está llorando, pero sus ojos están llenos de miedo. Adrian se preocupa cuando escucha su respiración dificultosa—. Vamos a la enfermería.

—No.

—No estaba pidiendo tu opinión.

Coge a su amigo por los brazos para levantarlo y tira de él, pero apenas han dado unos pasos cuando Terence se detiene y empuja una puerta en la que Adrian no se ha fijado antes. Y, pese a que está muriéndose de la preocupación, Adrian no le impide entrar.

Es una habitación. Con una cama, una mesita de noche y una ventana por la que se cuela un sol insultantemente alegre. Adrian abre la boca, pero cuando su amigo se deja caer en el colchón, sin fuerzas, decide que puede esperar.

o—o

Terence no descubrirá hasta dentro de mucho que el lugar en que pasa varias horas diciéndole lo que ocurre a Adrian, llorando, por fin, hasta que se queda dormido y haciendo jurar a su amigo que no dirá una palabra de eso tiene nombre. Y, cuando lo haga, el asunto no le importará mucho.

De todas formas, la Sala de los Menesteres es sólo un lugar. Terence valora mucho más tener a Adrian a su lado, saber que al menos todavía hay una persona que se preocupe por él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene 968 palabras, así que no me he pasado. En otro orden de cosas: en mi cabeza, Terence Higgs tiene dos hermanos pequeños, Michael y John. Y una madre que… bueno. Padre no tiene, al menos a efectos prácticos.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Si os parece un bodrio podéis decirlo, eh.


End file.
